


Priorities

by eighthmonth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, POV First Person, Tagalog, Wonwoo POV, i just wrote this now
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthmonth/pseuds/eighthmonth
Summary: Ang sabi mo walang hanggan pero heto tayo sa dulo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and short. Idk hahaha sorry in advance

Bakit kung sino pa yung minahal akong todo, yun pa yung mawawala. I know tanga ako sa pag-ibig. I tried so many times with other people but with him, it was perfect. Hindi toxic yung relasyon, hindi nakakasakal. We let each other grow. 

Sadly, he grew out of love.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with the sincerest eyes. 

"Apology accepted." I replied.

That's it, good bye na. Goodbye Mingyu. Salamat na lang sa lahat.

The time stopped. Actually hindi. We just paused, hindi alam ang sasabihin. Halos one minute na ganon. I turned my back, I didn't want to say goodbye. Ayokong marinig. Gusto ko na lang maglaho.

"Wonwoo, wait." He uttered. 

I didn't look back.

"Let me explain muna. Please." His voice almost cracked.

Okay dahil disente naman akong tao, hinarap ko ulit siya.

"Go ahead. Kahit alam ko naman na ang sasabihin mo." _Ayoko lang marinig galing sa'yo kasi alam kong nahihirapan kang sabihin. Alam ko naman ang mangyayari, Mingyu. Wag mo na pahirapan sarili mo. Naiintindihan ko naman._

"I'm sorry napagod ako." Mingyu sobbed. Nagsisimula na siguro magsink-in sa kaniya yung mangyayari.

_Tangina naiiyak din tuloy ako._

"I understand, Mingyu. I really wished we lasted longer." Ayan na, tumulo na yung luha sa mata ko.

"I really hope too." _Then what is this?_

"Ayoko lang umasa ka kasi lagi na akong wala. I wanna focus on myself. On my studies." _I know love_.

“I’m sorry talaga. Alam ko naman sa lagi akong nawawala, lagi kang nasasaktan. Ayaw na kitang saktan.” _Alam ko, Gyu. Alam ko_ ,

“Any thoughts?” dugtong niya.

Ito kami eh. Kapag mag-uusap, kapag may discussion, kapag may chismis. We hear each other’s opinions and we respect it. 

“Alam ko naman yan ang sasabihin mo. Nakutuban ko na. It’s so sad na ngayon mo pa sinabi, Kung kailan monthsary natin.” I replied.

“Monthsary natin ngayon?” _Oh kita mo, di na niya alam._

“Di na ako magtatanong pa. Apology accepted, Mingyu. Naiintindihan ko naman eh.” I gulped down pero yung mata ko tuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak.

“Wag puro “apology accepted, you know you can shout at me. You can get angry at me. Sabihin mo na lahat.” 

_Para saan pa? Di na rin naman magbabago isip mo._

“Hanggang dito na lang, Mingyu.” Lumapit ako sa kaniya at niyakap siya for one last time. He hugged me back, mahigpit na yakap, yung tipong ayaw mag-let go.

One, two, three…

Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten seconds. 

_Time's up, Mingyu._

Triny kong kumawala pero ayaw niya. That's when he cried. He's crying so hard na parang batang inagawan ng pagkain. 

"Tama na Gyu. Wala nang patutunguhan to." He let go of me after that. He's still sobbing.

_Oh baby please stop crying. Please don't._

"Just so you know, I don't know if I'll ever stop loving you." I smiled despite the tears and turned back, walking away.

I have so many things to say. I want to demand, I want to beg, I want to fight. Pero para saan pa? Mas mahalaga yung studies niya kaysa sa akin. Mas mabuti pang ako ang i-sacrifice kaysa sa pangarap niya. Hindi na ako lumingon pero rinig ko pa rin yung iyak niya.

_I’m sorry Gyu. I’m sorry hindi na ako lumaban. Hanggang dito na lang talaga. Paalam._

**Author's Note:**

> Chz lang gusto ko lang manakit or idk. parang ako naman yung nasaktan.
> 
> twt: @iuhnujnoom


End file.
